battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Golf Ball
Golf Ball is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. At the beginning of the series, she was placed on the Squashy Grapes, but in episode 9, she was placed on the team Another Name. Golf Ball is very manipulative, She likes manipulating people into doing what she says. She was an enemy of Snowball since episode 3 when she called his brain small. Golf Ball had received one vote at the first Cake at Stake, along with Tennis Ball and "Flower" out of seven. Golf Ball is normally known for her intelligence, as shown in episode 3 when she scored 19 out of 20 on the test. Golf Ball was eliminated in episode 11 when the Squishy Cherries chose to put Rocky on their team as opposed to her. Despite not getting enough votes to compete, InternPony707 picked her to compete again in BFDIA. Trivia *'Running gag:' Golf Ball would announce her percentage of winning the game, usually at eliminations. *Golf Ball is one of the few characters who have killed Bubble, occurring in episode 18. *She might have a crush on Tennis Ball, or possibly the other way around. *Golf Ball wrote the BFDI Tips and Tricks book 1,000,000,000 years ago. *It is revealed in episode 3 of BFDIA that Golf Ball is an author, having written The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks. *Golf Ball is the only armless contestant voiced by Michael Huang. *Most of the armless are voiced by Cary Huang, while Nickel is voiced by AnimationEpic. Golf Ball is voiced by Michael Huang, Tennis Ball was formerly voiced by Michael Huang but later Cary voiced him *The copyright area in the book of BFDI Tips and Tricks is written as Sloppyright 1,000,000,000 B.C. *Also, she states she has placed 2nd and 1st, but in smaller print, it says she placed 17th overall, being 2nd in armless females in BFDI, and that she is tied for 1st in BFDIA due to not being eliminated. **The only other armless female in BFDI is Ice Cube, meaning she received last place out of armless females. *It also says the book was created in Yoyleland, and it may not be read aloud by Bubble. *Since the book of BFDI tips and tricks is 1,000,000,000 years old, it is possible that Golf Ball is 1,000,000,000 years old. *Golf Ball originally didn't have enough votes to join the game, however InternPony707 chose her to be in the game. *She ties for 4th place for killing someone along with flower since both were responsible for her fourth death. *Golf Ball was the only female on Another name. *Golf Ball is the only character who didn't make it to the merge in season 1 to compete in season 2 but was never a member of W.O.A.H Bunch, not counting Spongy's first elimination. *She has a kill count of 5 since she killed Bubble in episode 2(along with Flower ) and episode 8. She also killed Fries,Gelatin and Book in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *She is one of the few contestants to be froze by Gelatin. The others are Gelatin, Flower, Firey, Tennis Ball, and everyone currently on W.O.A.H Bunch. *If not counting Spongy for rejoining in episode 14, Golf Ball is the first armless contestant to be eliminated. *Golf Ball and Needle are the only two to use their Win Tokens. Gallery Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Golf Ball 2 Revised.png Golf Ball 3.png|Golf Ball in the TLC (transparent) Golf Ball 4.png Golf Ball 5.png|Golf Ball getting hit by Flower's Announcer Crusher instead of Announcer. (Transparent) Golf Ball's Promo Pic.png|Golf Ball's Promo Picture to Rejoin BFDI. Golf_Ball_6.png|Golf Ball Walking. 212px-Golf_Ball_icon.png|Golf Ball's Idle Golf Ball 9.png Golf Ball 10.png Golf Ball 11.png Golf Ball 12.png Golf Ball 13.png Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 9.09.43 AM.png Golf Ball2.PNG tb,c,f, and gb.jpg|Another Name going down a hill on skis. Golfy!.PNG|Golf ball in the TLC. (Not Transparent) TB and GB.PNG|"What do you think that CLOUD looks like?" - Golf Ball, "Lofty" Yeah,who I wanna know.jpg golf.PNG|Golf Ball in the Final 2 of getting eliminated in "Barriers and Pitfalls" image.golfballmatchelimination.jpg|Goodbye Match. Your elimination will be beneficial for our team! - Golf Ball, Get in the Van image.poisonyellowface.jpg|Yellow Face, stop being poisoned! You've got work to do! golff ballll.PNG image.freefall.jpg|Just Falling! GB'S Ugly Face.PNG GB's Weird Eye.PNG Gelatin pushed GB, TB and Rocky.PNG|Golf ball, Along with Tennis ball and Rocky was pushed off by Gelatin. Golf ball smells.PNG|(Episode 4) Golf ball smells her own Cake. See also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants